First Sight
by Rukaga Nay
Summary: Kita tidak akan pernah tahu kapan, dimana dan pada siapa kita akan jatuh cinta.


**Gundam SEED/DESTINY © Masatsugu Iwase, Yoshiyuki Tomino, Hajime Yatate SUNRISE**

…

**First Sight**

By

**Shirayuki Ann**

…

Warning : AU, Gaje (mungkin,,,), OOC (sepertinya,,,), Typo (seperti biasa pasti nyelip biar udah dicek berkali-kali,,,)

Don't like? Don't read please

and

enjoy reading

…

* * *

...

_Kita tidak akan pernah tahu kapan, dimana dan pada siapa kita akan jatuh cinta._

…

Aku hanya berniat melepas penat dan mendapat sedikit penyegaran saat mengiyakan ajakan Dearka dan Yzak untuk pergi ke sebuah klab yang biasa kedua sahabatku itu datangi. StarAngel , sebuah klab di tengah kota Plant yang biasanya didatangi kaum muda kota itu untuk menghabiskan malam mereka.

Aku memutuskan untuk duduk di kursi meja bar untuk melihat suasana terlebih dahulu sementara Dearka dan Yzak sudah turun ke lantai dansa bersama gadis-gadis yang baru mereka temui. Sebuah gelas berbentuk kerucut berisi cocktail diletakkan di depanku, aku menatap bingung bartender yang meletakkan gelas itu dan dia membalasnya dengan sebuah kedikan ke arah seorang gadis berambut merah muda yang duduk beberapa bangku dariku. Gadis itu tersenyum padaku sembari mengangkat gelas, mengajakku bersulang. Kuikuti gerak gadis itu sebagai ucapan terima kasih atas minuman yang ia berikan. Gadis itu lalu berdiri dan melangkah mendekatiku lalu ia menempati sebuah bangku kosong di sebelahku.

"Meer Campbell," ia memperkenalkan diri.

Aku menyambut uluran tangannya dan menyebutkan namaku. "Athrun Zala."

Mata gadis itu berbinar. "Aku tidak menyangka bisa bertemu pewaris kerajaan bisnis Zala disini malam ini," ujarnya.

Aku memutar bola mataku bosan, seharusnya tadi aku tidak menyebutkan nama asliku. Menyebutkan nama Zala selalu membuat gadis-gadis mengerumuniku seperti semut, bukan berarti aku tidak bisa memikat gadis-gadis tanpa nama Zala di belakang namaku, bukannya aku sombong tapi kenyataannya wajah tampan dan tubuh atletis yang kumiliki sudah cukup membuat kaum hawa mendekatiku. Tapi nama Zala memang memberi nilai plus, para gadis bisa dibilang menempel padaku setelah tahu aku adalah putra tunggal dari konglomerat Patrick Zala. Yah, aku tidak menyalahkan mereka, seorang pewaris tunggal kerajaan bisnis Zala memang merupakan tangkapan besar jadi, wajar mereka melancarkan berbagai cara agar aku melirik mereka.

Meer memberiku senyuman yang tidak mungkin kusalah artikan. Senyum itu merupakan isyarat kalau aku bisa membawa gadis itu ke lantai dansa. Namun sayangnya aku tidak berminat. Meer memang cantik tapi dia bukan tipeku. Gadis itu mengingatkanku pada Lacus Clyne, seorang teman kecilku yang kini menikah dengan sahabatku, Kira Yamato.

Aku menyesap minumanku lagi mengabaikan undangan yang ditawarkan Meer. _Sorry, dear. I do not dance tonight._

Meer berdiri setelah kurang lebih lima belas menit aku mendiamkannya. Gadis itu memberi tatapan mencela padaku nampak sekali kalau ia tersinggung dengan sikapku. Tak acuh kutanggapi gadis itu dan Meer pun melangkah meninggalkanku.

"Kau orang pertama yang mengabaikan undangan dari nona Campbell."

Aku menoleh ke arah suara yang mengajakku bicara. Bartender yang tadi memberikanku minuman rupanya.

"Bagi sebagian pria sulit mengabaikan gadis secantik dia," sahutku tanpa minat.

"Dan kau tidak termasuk di bagian pria-pria itu tentunya," ujar bartender yang memiliki rambut ikal panjang berwarna pirang yang diikat ekor kuda itu.

"Tepat." jawabku sembari menyesap lagi minumanku.

"Kalau nona Campbell tidak menarik minatmu, aku jadi penasaran gadis seperti apa yang kau suka."

Sebelah alisku terangkat, bertanya tanpa suara maksud dari kata-kata bartender itu.

"Tenang, kata-kataku tidak menjurus kemana-mana hanya kalimat yang terucap karena terdorong akibat rasa penasaran," jelasnya.

Aku memutar kursiku dan mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling, ke bagian-bagian yang bisa disapu indera penglihatanku lalu kembali menghadap meja bar. "Tidak ada yang menarik minatku," kataku.

Bartender itu menelengkan kepala. "Apa kau mencari seseorang yang bisa menggetarkan hatimu pada pertemuan pertama?"

Aku mengangkat bahu pertanda aku tidak memiliki jawaban dari pertanyaan itu.

"_Love at first sight_, cinta pada pandangan pertama. Sulit menemukan hal seperti itu," kata bartender itu.

Aku memutari gelasku dengan ujung telunjukku. "Sulit tapi bukan berarti tidak mungkin," ujarku. Aku mengatakan hal itu bukan karena aku mengharap bisa mendapatkan cinta pada pandangan pertama bahkan aku cenderung tidak memercayai hal itu ada, aku mengatakannya hanya sebagai bentuk balasan dari kata-kata bartender yang tidak kuketahui namanya itu.

"Kau benar, ada sedikit orang yang mendapatkan keajaiban cinta pandangan pertama." ujar bartender itu. "Dan kuharap kau salah satu dari sedikit orang itu."

Sudut-sudut bibirku terangkat membentuk senyum sebagai ucapan terima kasih untuk doa yang diperuntukkan bagiku. Kuangkat helasku lalu menenggak habis isinya.

"Minuman yang enak," pujiku.

"Terima kasih," ucap bartender tanpa nama itu.

Aku mengangguk singkat lalu berdiri dan berbalik, kulangkahkan sepasang kaki jenjangku menjauh dari meja bar. Sekilas kutolehkan pandanganku ke lantai dansa. Dearka dan Yzak nampak masih larut dalam alunan musik yang kini berubah lebih lembut. Aku menemukan Meer juga tengah berdansa dengan seorang pria berambut biru yang tidak bisa kulihat wajahnya karena pria itu membelakangiku, gadis itu memincingkan mata ke arahku rupanya masih ada rasa kesal di hatinya padaku. Aku memberinya sebuah senyuman lalu berbalik dan meneruskan langkahku keluar dari klab. Ternyata klab yang menurut Dearka bisa menghilangkan penat dan jenuh itu tidak bisa menghilangkan kepenatan dan kejenuhanku malah menambahnya.

…

Aku melangkahkan kakiku di bawah temaram lampu jalan. Sebenarnya niat awalku setelah keluar dari klab adalah mencegat sebuah taksi tak berpenumpang dan melesat pulang ke rumah namun yang kulakukan kini justru melangkah tanpa arah di trotoar jalan.

Setengah jam kemudian aku mendapati diriku berdiri di dalam taman kota yang nyaris sepi, hanya terlihat beberapa orang yang masih berada disana. Tentu saja, tengah malam bukanlah waktu yang biasa digunakan orang-orang untuk berjalan-jalan. Aku meneruskan langkah menuju sebuah danau buatan yang dibuat di bagian tengah taman. Namun langkahku terhenti sebelum aku mencapai tepi danau. Aku tertegun, pandanganku terkunci pada siluet seorang gadis. Gadis itu berdiri beberapa meter dariku tepat di tepian danau, tangannya terentang di kedua sisi tubuhnya, wajahnya mendongak ke langit malam dengan mata terpejam. Rambut pirang pendeknya dan gaun selutut yang ia kenakan menari-nari tertiup angin malam. Aku mengamati gadis itu dalam diam, menyimpan sosok itu ke dalam ingatanku. Lalu gadis itu menoleh, menatapku dengan sepasang matanya yang besar.

_Deg!_

Sepertinya jantungku melewatkan satu degupan. Sepasang mata berwarna _hazel _itu masih menatapku, begitu intens membuatku tidak bisa mengalihkan pandanganku.

…

"Athrun!"

Pangilan itu membuatku menoleh.

"Kau melamun ya?"

Itu bukan pertanyaan tapi tuduhan.

"Apa yang kau lamunkan?"

Aku diam sejenak, menimbang singkat apa aku akan mengatakan isi lamunanku atau tidak pada gadis yang duduk di hadapanku di sofa ruang tamu apartemenku. Dan gadis itu adalah kekasihku.

"Seorang gadis yang kutemui di bawah langit malam," jawabku.

Alis kekasihku itu terangkat, aku yakin di kepalanya sudah terbentuk berbagai pemikiran yang pastinya negatif tentangku.

Matanya memincing ke arahku. "Kalau di kepalamu ada gadis lain…" ia itu nampak tidak senang. "Sebaiknya aku pergi." gadis pirangku meraih tasnya dan beranjak pergi tapi dengan sigap aku menangkap tubuhnya dan mendudukkannya di pangkuanku.

"Lepaskan!"

Gadis bermanik _hazel_ku memberontak tapi aku mengeratkan tanganku yang melingkari pinggangnya.

"Aku bertemu gadis itu tengah malam…"

"Aku tidak mau mendengar kisah tentang gadismu, tuan Zala. Lepaskan aku sehingga aku bisa pulang ke rumah."

"…di pinggir danau taman kota," aku melanjutkan kalimatku tanpa memedulikan protes gadisku. "Tangannya terentang di kedua sisi tubuhnya, wajahnya mendongak menatap langit malam yang dihiasi purnama dan taburan bintang malam itu, matanya terpejam. Gadis itu terlihat begitu cantik sampai aku tidak bisa memalingkan mataku darinya."

Gadis pirangku kini tak lagi memberontak, wajahnya seketika dihiasi rona merah muda, aku yakin dia tahu siapa yang aku maksud.

"Tapi yang membuatku jatuh cinta adalah matanya," aku menyambung kalimatku. "Sepasang manik _hazel_ yang membiusku membuat setiap lamunku sejak malam itu terisi tentangnya," aku berbisik di telinga gadis pirangku, gadis bermanik _hazel _yang kulihat di tepi danau taman kota berbulan-bulan lalu yang sekarang berstatus kekasihku.

"Berhenti mengodaku, tuan Zala." gerutu Cagalli. Nama gadisku itu adalah Cagalli, Cagalli Yula Athha. Sebuah tinju pelan mendarat di bahuku.

"Tidak. Aku senang menggodamu, aku suka melihat wajahmu memerah seperti stroberi."

Cagalli melirik sebal padaku membuatku semakin gemas melihatnya.

"Kenapa kau melamunkan seseorang yang duduk di hadapanmu? Orang biasanya melamunkan seseorang yang jauh, yang tidak bisa ditemui."

"Aku bukan orang biasa, Cagalli. Jadi, aku melakukan hal-hal yang tidak biasa," jawabku.

"Tapi gara-gara melamun kau malah mengabaikanku," ujar Cagalli sebal.

Tentunya ia marah, aku memintanya datang ke apartemenku tapi aku malah sibuk dengan pikiranku sendiri.

"Maaf," ucapku. "Daripada melamunkanmu lebih baik aku memelukmu, benar kan?" aku merangkul Cagalli, melingkarkan tanganku di tubuhnya menariknya lebih dekat.

Lama kami berdua berbagi hening bersama, menikmati kebersamaan dalam sunyi sampai Cagalli memecah senyap itu dengan sebuah pertanyaan.

"Jadi, apa yang membuatmu menyuruhku datang ke rumahmu hari ini?"

"Aku merindukanmu," jawabku.

"Gombal," sahut Cagalli tapi aku tahu ia menyukai jawabanku. "Paling kau ingin aku memasak untukmu."

"Kau benar, aku sudah ketagihan masakan buatan Cagalli-_sama._" ujarku.

"Baiklah, kau ingin aku memasak apa untukmu hari ini, tuan Zala?"

"Menikahlah denganku," bisikku di telinga Cagalli.

"Eh?"

Cagalli menoleh padaku, mata _hazel_nya menatapku bingung karena aku memberinya jawaban yang tidak sesuai dengan pertanyaannya.

"Cagalli Yula Athha, maukah kau menikah denganku?" aku mengulang pertanyaanku.

Mata masih _hazel _itu menatapku, mencari keseriusan dalam manik _emerald_ku. Kemudian ia bertanya. "Kenapa aku harus menikah denganmu?"

"Karena kau," jawabku singkat.

Cagalli menelengkan kepala, meminta penjelasan lebih dariku.

"Karena kau satu-satunya gadis yang mampu mencuri hatiku, membuatku tidak bisa melupakanmu sejak pertama kali aku melihatmu. Karena kau satu-satunya gadis yang kuinginkan untuk menjadi pendampingku. Karena kau…"

Cagalli meletakkan telunjuknya di bibirku.

"Karena aku satu-satunya gadis yang bisa membuatmu jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dank arena aku satu-satunya gadis yang akan balas mencintaimu sebesar cinta yang kau berikan," Cagalli menyambung kalimatku.

"Ya, kaulah satu-satunya," aku setuju. "Jadi, apa jawabanmu, nona Athha?"

Cagalli tersenyum padaku. "Ya, aku bersedia menjadi istrimu, tuan Zala."

"Jawaban yang tepat," ujarku lalu kupagut bibir ranum Cagalli, menyatakan tanpa kata bahwa dia milikku, gadisku, calon pendamping hidupku.

…

_**fin**_

…

* * *

Banjarmasin, 16 September 2013.

Ann *_*


End file.
